Systems and Methods for playing Ring Back Tones (RBT's) on a calling mobile phone, voice communications between conventional telephony users by means of a conventional (fixed or mobile) telephone network without access to computer file access networks, such as the Internet currently alqueryy exist. In addition thereto, said RBT's were played by having to store the RBT which is going to be heard on the calling telephone terminal previously in the called telephone terminal.
However, there is no record of the existence to date of this being done selected from computer terminals (mainly personal computers) for voice communications selected from users of said computer terminals by means of a network which is at least partially a data network affording the possibility of supporting voice, such as the Internet. Likewise, there is no record of said RBT's being played to date on the communications terminal by means of streaming of said tones, avoiding (both technically and commercially advantageous) said RBT's from having to be present on any of said computer terminals. Likewise, there is no record to date of the Ring Tones (RT's) being played by means of this same continuous download (streaming) method.